


Your Lips Are Always Tightly Sealed

by noctuua



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctuua/pseuds/noctuua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My feelings are a burden, and you make me feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Are Always Tightly Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Funny story, so I bet my friend (for fun) that I could write really good fanfiction while drunk and we were planning on drinking that night so she said she would remind me, so she did, five hours later, and I had her give me a situation and I actually wrote something but when I got home, I was really unhappy with what I had and so I rewrote it (still drunk) and then promptly passed out. Aside from a million and one spelling errors, I was pleasantly surprised by the results. I don't know whether to be proud of drunk!me or embarrassed that I like this more than 90% of my sober writing, haha. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks, and enjoy :-)  
> Disclaimer: All characters and whatnot belong to Marvel.

His eyes are flashing with ferocity and a look that Natasha can't quite put a name to, but it's one that she's seen in his gaze before.

One that she's seen during missions; one that she's seen while they spar; one that she's seen while enjoying the quiet company of one another; one that she's tried desperately not to notice; one that's been reflected in his eyes for as long as she can remember.

Clint opens his mouth to say something— _anything_ —but then decides against it, lips pursing shut, and he just looks at her.

His stare evokes a burst of anger in Natasha, so scorching that Clint has to keep himself from recoiling, and suddenly that anger is boiling over and she's standing so close to him that she's craning her neck to meet his eyes.

"I don't need your help!" Natasha exclaims, her hands fisted and clenched by her sides to avoid hitting him.

"You risked the mission, Barton." She only ever calls him that when she's upset with him.

"You didn't follow orders, _or_ protocol, and for what? A foolish crush?" She's snarling, her teeth are bared. "Man the fuck up and _get over it_."

It's like a slap to Clint's face, because she's never said anything, and suddenly she's using it against him.

Natasha's goading him, mocking him, sneering in his face, a look of superiority written across hers; she's always been good at that, he thinks—getting under his skin.

And then he's saying the words that Natasha's dreamt but never heard, spilling out of his mouth before he can stop them: "I wish I had followed through with my orders."

Her breathing stops and the blood drains from her cheeks. It feels as if she's been shot in the chest, the impact of his words so shocking that she stumbles backwards.

She can tell when he realizes what he's said; he sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes go wide, before squeezing shut momentarily, and then he's reaching towards her with both arms outstretched.

She flinches away, hurt and betrayal in her eyes, and it's in that moment that Clint really, truly experiences what it would be like to lose Natasha. How badly it would hurt.

Before she can turn to leave, flee and slam the door behind her—to both the room and her heart—Clint is on her, pinning her to the wall, all teeth and lips and burning desire.

The path he mouths down her neck is searing, and everything she has ever imagined—has ever hoped for (though, she's loathe to admit that the thought ever crossed her mind, because Natasha is nothing, if not professional).

Natasha opens her eyes (when did they close?) to meet Clint's heated gaze as their lips meet and their tongues battle for dominance.

What Clint is afraid to say out loud, he says with his eyes.

_I didn't mean it, not like that. My feelings are a burden, and you make me feel._

She forgives him for his words and the hurt they have caused, because he has forgiven her for every wrong she has done unto him.

She is Natasha and he is Clint and they are all the other has, has had, and always will have.

Their anger translates into the animalistic need to mark each other as their own; to express with their bodies, what they cannot with endearments; to forgive with kisses and caresses; to stake claims that have long since been claimed.


End file.
